Ostatnia brygada/Cz.II/02
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada II Z góry, z galerii, słyszało się tylko niesamowity gwar skłóconych głosów, stuk drewnianych pulpitów, klaskanie dłoni, dzwonek marszałka. Widziało się, że człowiek stojący na trybunie wymachuje rękoma i porusza wargami, lecz głosu jego niepodobna było dosłyszeć. Andrzej pochylił się nad salą i szukał wzrokiem Michała. Starannie przeglądał jeden rząd foteli po drugim i wreszcie doszedł do przekonania, że Żegota widocznie do Sejmu nie przyszedł, chociaż sam mówił, że dziś jest bardzo ważne posiedzenie. W ogóle pierwsze rzędy foteli świeciły pustkami, w dalszych zaś, podczas gdy jedni posłowie gwałtownie manifestowali swój przyjazny lub wrogi stosunek do mówcy, inni odwróceni tyłem wesoło rozmawiali, czytali dzienniki lub pisali. Wreszcie mówca skończył i na trybunie ukazał się drugi. Zanim jeszcze zdołał otworzyć usta, ci, którzy pierwszemu bili brawa, powitali go oburzonymi krzykami. Gdy zaczął mówić, hałas się wzmógł i znowu zaczął dźwięczeć dzwonek marszałka. Hałas jeszcze bardziej potęgowała fatalna akustyka sali. Andrzej nigdy w życiu nie widział obrad parlamentu i teraz nie mógł pojąć, jak w takich warunkach rozpatrywane być mogą najważniejsze sprawy państwowe, jak mogą sobie posłowie wyrobić zdanie o poglądach innych, gdy ich w ogóle nie są w stanie dosłyszeć? Wydawało mu się rzeczą wręcz nieprawdopodobną, by nawet biuro stenograficzne, znajdujące się tuż przy trybunie, potrafiło połapać słowa mówcy. Widział jednak obok, w loży prasowej dziennikarzy, skrzętnie robiących notatki i z uwagą wsłuchujących się w hałas panujący na dole. Nagle poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. Za nim stał Żegota. — No cóż, jak ci się podoba nasza buda? ― zapytał, sadowiąc się przy nim. — Wiesz, że nie rozumiem tego wcale. Przecież to są dorośli, poważni ludzie, dyskutują o rzeczach wielkiego znaczenia, a zachowują się, no... Doprawdy, zaczynam przyznawać rację wrogom parlamentaryzmu. — Cha, cha, a widzisz! Mógłbym cię teraz zaagitować na naszą stronę, ale tak, poufnie, to ci powiem, że nie masz racji. Widzisz, to jest dyskusja przed głosowaniem. — Ładna dyskusja, nikt nikomu przyjść do słowa nie daje. Żegota uśmiechnął się. — Mój drogi, i tak z góry wiadomo, kto za czym będzie głosować. Cóż ty sobie myślisz, bracie, że po wysłuchaniu dyskusji konserwatysta przekona się do reformy rolnej albo socjalista do zmniejszenia podatków bezpośrednich? Nie, bracie, przecież tu siedzą politycy, każdy z nas ma swoje wyrobione poglądy, a jeżeli nie ma, to tym bardziej będzie udawał, że ma i że nie zmieni ich za żadne pierniki. — Po cóż zatem dyskusje? ― dziwił się Dowmunt. — Pro foro ex terno. Dla maluczkich, dla społeczeństwa. Taki obywatel lubi przeczytać w dzienniku, jak tam walczą i usiłują się przekonywać wybrańcy narodu. A uda mi się w sejmie sprytną mowę powiedzieć, ci i owi przeczytają, ot i masz już paru zwolenników. A tutaj? Tutaj, bracie, wszystko zdecydowane jest zawczasu na posiedzeniach klubowych. Tam się toczą istotne dyskusje. Dlatego, widzisz, miejsca leaderów są puste, bo prezydia stronnictw obradują. Na dole tymczasem uciszyło się. Na trybunie ukazał się tłusty, wysoki blondyn i przerzucając notatki zaczął przemówienie. Z wszystkich ław powstawali posłowie i czym prędzej wychodzili z sali. Zostało ich zaledwie kilkunastu, zajętych wertowaniem dzienników. — Chodźmy ― odezwał się Żegota ― Ten Puczyński to drewniana piła. — Kto to jest? — Centrowiec, uważasz, będzie ględził o konieczności pojednania, kompromisu... Chodźmy do bufetu. Ten to zawsze gada do lampy. W bufecie był taki ścisk, że z trudem przecisnęli się do stolika, gdzie znalazły się jeszcze dwa wolne krzesła. Siedziało tu kilku posłów i kilku wyższych oficerów. Andrzej znał wszystkich prawie, gdyż spotykał ich u Kulczów. Mówiono o jakimś polowaniu w Spale. Teraz jednak pułkownik Zawada-Ryś zmienił temat i zaczął wychwalać projekt posła Kołkiewicza założenia nowego dziennika. „Ale bojowego na całego” ― powtarzał co parę zdań. — Ot i pan ― zwrócił się do Dowmunta ― dałby na to ze sto, powiedzmy, tysiączków. — Daj mu spokój! ― zawołał Żegota. ― To mój przyjaciel. Oskubujcie sobie konserwę. Powstał śmiech, zadźwięczało szkło. Nieco zezowaty Kołkiewicz podniósł kieliszek i przypatrując się mu pod światło bokiem, zapytał: — A cóż tam słychać w Wenecji? — Pan mnie pyta? ― zdziwił się Dowmunt. ― Nie wiem, nie byłem tam, skądże mogę wiedzieć? Ogólny śmiech był na to odpowiedzią. Kołkiewicz zaś wstał i patetycznym głosem zawołał: — Panowie! Zdrowie pani Leny, uroczej nimfy Adriatyku! Żegota z dowcipnym wyrazem twarzy przyglądał się nieco zażenowanemu Andrzejowi. — Patrzcie, patrzcie, Jędrek tak z miejsca dobrze trafił. Raptem z drugiego końca sali rozległ się głos: — Laurka przyjechała! Zaległa chwila ciszy, później wzmógł się gwar i w kilka minut sala restauracyjna opustoszała. Posłowie i dziennikarze rozbiegli się do swoich klubów. Przy stoliku Żegoty zacierano ręce. — Nie mówiłem, że pojedziemy do Spały? ― zapytywał wszystkich po kolei pułkownik Ryś. — Co to jest „laurka”? ― zaciekawił się Dowmunt. — A ot tam, widzisz? Do bufetu wszedł właśnie minister Bienkiewicz, żywo rozmawiając z tęgim blondynem. Ten trzymał w ręku białą rurkę papieru, związaną czerwoną wstążeczką. — Co, Waciu? ― zawołał Kołkiewicz w ich stronę. ― Jest laurka? — Jak widzisz! ― z zadowoleniem odparł minister, zbliżając się do ich stołu. — No, to winszuję ci! ―Żegota ścisnął jego rękę. ― Będzie zabawna heca. — Co to jest? ― zapytał znowu Andrzej. — Laurka? To dekret Prezydenta o rozwiązaniu sejmu ― zatarł ręce minister. — Nie, nie ― sprostował basem blondyn ― na ten raz tylko odroczenie. — Rozumiesz ― wyjaśnił Żegota ― jak tylko przyjdzie do zamknięcia dyskusji, minister odczyta dekret i do głosowania nie dojdzie. Wspaniały kawał. — No, Waciu, musisz dziś postawić szampana. Trzeba oblać twoje parlamentarne zwycięstwo. Przyjęto to ogólnym, choć nieco ironicznym aplauzem, zaś Kołkiewicz z wyraźną zjadliwością zaprotestował: — Kiepski pomysł. Wyobraźcie sobie, jak on będzie wyglądać jutro, jeżeli ośmieli się iść z nami na szampana. — A to dlaczego? ― nie skombinował Bienkiewicz. — Dlatego, robaczku, że zgodnie z konstytucją najpierw o „zwycięstwie” musisz zawiadomić przecie swoją sekretarkę. — Niech cię diabli wezmą ― speszył się minister. — Inaczej ― ciągnął Kołkiewicz ― poniesiesz sromotną klęskę i znowu trzeba będzie dawać komunikat prasowy, że pan minister pokiereszował sobie buzię w katastrofie samochodowej. Wśród śmiechu i okrzyków do stołu podszedł łysy jak kolano poseł Kwietniewski, jeden z trybunów radykalnych. — Cóż to, panowie, wiwatujecie! Z powodu laurki? — Jakbyś pan zgadł. Piękna laurka. Wierszem pisana! — Bujda ― chytrze przymrużył oko Kwietniewski ― znamy się już na tych komedyjkach. To są les morceaux, to są kwiaty. Już raz nastraszyliście nas kawałkiem czystego papieru. Zaczęli się przekomarzać. Tymczasem zadźwięczał dzwonek i wszyscy ruszyli na salę. Dowmunt jednak pożegnał się i poszedł do domu. Zmęczyło go to wszystko i jeszcze bardziej przygnębiło. Po powrocie do Warszawy często widywał się z Michałem Żegotą i świadomie starał się poznać jego świat, tak czarnymi przezeń malowany barwami. Instynktownie bronił się przed przyznaniem mu racji i gorączkowo szukał zaprzeczenia. Rozczarowanie jednak z dnia na dzień potężniało. O, nie tak sobie wyobrażał Polskę, tę Polskę, którą jeszcze dzieckiem widział w krysztale własnych łez wyciśniętych słuchaniem opowieści starego ojca, nie tak wyobrażał ją sobie, gdy ze ściśniętą wzruszeniem krtanią czytał na sztubackiej stancji zasłuchanym kolegom historię powstania kościuszkowskiego, nie taką ją widział w błysku własnej szabli i w krwi towarzyszów pułkowych, nie taką wynurzył w palmowe noce afrykańskie, kiedy po piekle dziennego skwaru i maniackiej pracy pieścił w sobie świadomość posiadania wolnej i wielkiej ojczyzny. Gdy wsiadał na pokład, śmiał się do siebie jak dzieciak, gdy rozstawał się z wspólnikiem, poczciwym Vasquetem, nie znajdował słów, by mu swoją radość wytłumaczyć, by mu dać pojęcie o skali swego szczęścia! A dziś? Dziś z rozdanym sercem czytał list tegoż Vasqueta: „...rzadko i niewesoło piszesz do nas. Zdaje mi się, że Cię rozumiem. Oboje z żoną często myślimy tu o Tobie i brak nam Ciebie bardzo. Nie chciałbym dotknąć Ciebie ani Twoich uczuć, które wiesz, jak szanuję, ale jeżeli Ci tam źle; jeżeli Ci tam pusto, wiedz, że masz tu starych dobrych przyjaciół. Znasz ich, nieprawdaż? Plantacje twoje prosperują znakomicie. Zaraza wielbłądzia skończyła się dla Ciebie stosunkowo pomyślnie. Tylko dwanaście sztuk padło. Składy w Tunisie stale wynajęte. Ogółem będzie plus minut osiemdziesiąt tysięcy franków czystego zysku. Napisz, czy mam Ci je przekazać, czy też wolisz, bym włożył w rozszerzenie plantacji. Twego domu dotychczas nie sprzedałem. Po pierwsze, nie trafił się dość dobry kupiec, a po drugie... Co tu ukrywać ― wciąż czekam Twego powrotu. Nie miej mi tego za złe, drogi Przyjacielu, ale na sobie I samym, jak wiesz, sprawdziłem, że to, co opowiadają o nostalgii za Afryką, nie jest zwykłą bajką. Często myślę sobie, jak to dobrze było nam razem, jak świetnie szła nasza spółka i że niczego bardziej nie pragnąłbym jak tego, by te piękne czasy wróciły, kochany Andrzeju...” Był to jedyny list, który Dowmunt po przyjeździe do Warszawy otworzył. Obok leżał stos innych, a między nimi dwie seledynowe koperty od Leny i jedna szara od Iry. Nie tknął ich i dziwnie wydały mu się obce, gdy po raz piąty czy dziesiąty brał do ręki list Vasqueta. Piotr nie poznawał pana. Nie widział go takiego, godzinami przemierzającego nierównym krokiem pokoje, milczącego, z opuszczoną głową, czasami przez cały dzień nie wychodzącego z domu. I Andrzej sam nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Nie! Wiedział, ale bał się przyznać do tego. Wzięły się w nim za bary siła i słabość, a słabość czasem była silniejsza od siły. Chwytał wówczas drżącą ręką list, ciągnący jak magnes, i czytał, i czytał, aż do upicia się jego treścią, jego nierównym pismem, jego oddechem, oddechem oliwnych gajów, palm i samumu... Później wyciągał pięści, aż mu w stawach trzeszczało i zębami zgrzytał, i znowu rozpoczynał swoją wędrówkę. Suwał przed lustrem; ― jest młody, silny. Ma psi obowiązek zakasać rękawy, ma psi obowiązek wgryźć się w tę ziemię i pracować póki sił starczy a jednak... ― Cóż zacznę ja sam? Nawet z mymi milionami? Żeby też zginąć, też sparszywieć? Nienawidził Conrada-Korzeniowskiego za to, że ten wyparł się nędzy ojczystej, że duszę polską rozmienił na funty szterlingi i uciekł, uciekł jak tchórz. A dziś? Dziś zaczynał go rozumieć. Zaczynał rozumieć ucieczkę z dusznego zaścianka aż tam, gdzie świat oddycha potężnymi płucami oceanów. Zaczynał rozumieć, lecz przebaczyć mu przecie nie umiał. I dlatego męka jego stawała się nie do zniesienia. W ciągu kilku dni schudł, zapadły mu oczy, stał się nieznośny w stosunkach z ludźmi. Nocami nie sypiał, spędzał je w gabinecie, zalewając się czarną kawą i koniakiem. Jednej z takich nocy, gdy cisza panowała dokoła i tylko zza okien dolatywał stłumiony stuk deszczu na blaszanych okapach. Andrzej ciężko podniósł się z tachty, jeszcze raz przemierzył pokój i opadł w fotelu przy biurku. Nie mógł już dłużej zmagać się z sobą. Zdawał sobie sprawę z własnej klęski, klęski może całego życia, ale teraz, teraz chce żyć, chce oddychać pełną piersią... Tu nie może, me potrafi... Biała kartka pokrywała się plamkami niebieskich znaczków, te biegły szybko, wyciągając się w pasemka. Później arkusz zgiął się we dwoje i znikł w dużej, białej kopercie. Po niej znowu przebiegło pióro, zostawiając błękitny ślad. Ręka sięgnęła do dzwonka. Spojrzał na zegarek i zreflektował się. Biła już czwarta. Położył się na tachcie i zasnął kamiennym snem.